Perdon
by Mireya Humbolt
Summary: Ella siempre se ha alimentado de cualquiera que cruce su camino, pero ahora tendrá que cargar por la eternidad destruir a quien mas ama.


**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Historia Original.

**Resumen: **Ella siempre se ha alimentado de cualquiera que cruce su camino, pero ahora tendrá que cargar por la eternidad destruir a quien mas ama.

**Pareja: **Ninguna en específico.

**Perdón **

**Escritor: Mireya Humbolt**

El viento se escuchaba en el lugar como una suave caricia que embeleza, una figura camina lentamente entre la niebla de las calles que se abren a su paso, calmada y tranquila se podría pensar, pero en su alma hay inquietud, hay la emoción de búsqueda, que muy pocos podrían apreciar.

Su mente esta distante no puede recordar cuando fue que todo empezó, quizás con un leve sueño o quizás con un juramento de amor eterno, mas ahora solo sabe que necesita su sustento.

Un hombre se acerca por la calle, y se oye el repiquetear de un reloj, la figura se acerca sin ser vista y unos ojos brillantes lo acechan como un cazador a su frágil presa.

Solo es un instante y un suave grito ahogado se escucha en el lugar, después nada, no hay testigos, ni quien pueda asegurar que algo ha pasado, el hombre cae inerte al piso y la figura observa atenta y a la vez con ansias, no es la primera vez que lo hace, ya esta acostumbrada, pero por algún motivo esta vez es diferente, se acerca para mirar el rostro de el que ha sido su victima, la luna deja ver su rostro de forma tímida entre las nubes y se advierte como la niebla se abre dejando ver el rostro del desafortunado.

"**Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"** es el grito que se escucha en todo el pueblo y cuando la gente llega solo encuentran el cuerpo de un joven de casi 22 años caucásico, vestido con traje blanco que denota ser uno de los estudiantes de medicina.

Su cabello desordenado lo hace ver encantador a pesar de estar muerto, pero no fue eso lo que hizo que la gente se replegara, sino las marcas en su cuello **"Un vampiro"** fue lo que dijo una anciana que se santiguo, mientras alguien mas solo alcanzo a tartamudear **"Descanse… en paz".**

Todo fue rápido, el cuerpo se lo llevaron a la morgue, no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero esta ves lo que a todos les habia extrañado era el grito que se habia escuchado, dolor y sufrimiento habia transmitido, nadie quería saber quien era la dueña de esa voz, por que de algo todos estaban seguros, es que era una mujer.

Esa noche nadie en el pueblo o al menos en la zona pudo dormir, a la noche siguiente algunos después de poner cruces y ajos en todas partes lograron un poco de dueño, mientras muchos permanecieron aun en vela esperando no ser visitados por aquel ser de la noche que los atormentaba desde hace mas de 15 años.

En el cementerio una mujer lloraba desconsolada y solo atinaba a susurrar **"Perdóname… por favor perdóname"**, su mirada se levanto hacia el cielo y quiso gritas pero le falto el aliento, dejando solo una maldición para si misma mientras en su mano solo se veía una cadenita con un relicario que contenía una vieja foto de un niño.

Pasaron los días y se lo llevaron a celebrar los funerales del joven que habia muerto **"A manos de un vampiro cruel y despiadado"** al menos esos fueron los comentarios, nadie le lloro era un joven muy solitario y habia quienes decían que era huérfano, que su madre lo habia abandonado muy pequeño, muchos chismes de las mas viejas del lugar, algo ya muy común en un entierro de ese tipo, no hubo lapida, ni una cruz, nadie espero a que el cuerpo bajara, solo el padre dio una oración de descanso por su alma.

Las noches ya son calidas y la figura camina lentamente por las mismas calles, puede verse a alguien que también parece in a su encuentro, no hay palabras, solo una suave mirada ya que es una rutina establecida **"Una aventura"** es lo que el hombre pensaría, **"Precaución" **es lo que en la mente de ella habita, después de un rato en un hotel no se oye nada y un cuerpo cae muerto para después ser destruido sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro.

Por que a pesar del dolor por su pecado, aun persiste el instinto, el mismo que la obliga a buscar su alimento, mas ya no ataca a cualquier presa, ahora lo hace con cuidado.

La lapida es fría nadie sabe quien la mando a poner no hubo registro, se pago en efectivo, muchos dicen que es alguien de alma caritativa que se compadeció, otros dicen que fue su madre que nunca lo olvido, lo cierto es que la tumba nunca esta sucia, siempre hay lirios que perfuman ese lugar, incienso y velas que lo iluminan, hay muchos que juran haber visto una figura en las noches y deja una ramo de azar en navidad.

La tumba solo tiene una breve cita que nadie a podido descifrar, solo el padre de la iglesia la pudo leer, **"Descansa en paz, hoy y por siempre, que tus sueños siempre velados estarán"**, vaga y enigmática muchos han dicho y otros solo en la ignorancia prefieren continuar.

Las noches de luna llena un ser de la oscuridad camina por entre las tumbas hasta una que con lirios esta, sus manos blancas cual fina porcelana, dejan flores frescas y una vela nueva para el lugar alumbrar, una oración murmura entre lágrimas y pide salvación por el alma de quien en vida su hijo fuera.

Sus sollozos no hay quien los escuche, su voz es solo un suave gemido, que el viento se llevara, mas su alma que aun vive reza por el hijo que ella misma mato.

"**Es mas fuerte el que ha caído mil veces, **

**Que aquellos que la derrota jamás conocieron"**

Si quieren ver las imagenes que estan relacionadas con la historia, chequen en el grupo de yahoo Mireya Home, la direccion aparece en mi perfil

Gracias por su tiempo.

**Mireya Humbolt**

_**"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"**_**  
**


End file.
